La Venganza Final
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Misa, en su intento de buscar la aprobación de Light y ademas de ello, su amor, decide enfrentarse sola al mejor detective de todos los tiempos, al momento de recuperar sus recuerdos y la death note de Ligh, hace nuevamente el trato de los ojos shinigami, y al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de L, busca ver su verdadero nombre, sin imaginar que encontraria el amor, LxMisaxLight
1. Capítulo (Una promesa no cumplida))

Este es un fanfic LxMisaxLight, realmente aún no decido cual será la pareja final así que… dejen sus comentarios y díganme. ¿Con quién debe quedarse Misa Amane?

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia (Misa Amane, L, Light Yagami, Rem, Ryuk, Moggi y Watari) son exclusivos del creador del anime-manga Death Note, a excepción de Sofi, a ella la inventé.

**La venganza final (primera parte).- una promesa no cumplida**

Bueno.. les contare una historia sobre una parte de mi vida que nadie conoció.. Espero solo quede entre nosotros..

Era una noche... una como cualquier otra... acostada sobre mi cama revisando novedades por internet, completamente pensativa respecto a la carente información en la web, -vaya... hoy todo tranquilo, seis asesinatos y tres intentos de robo, haber- abro los links y tomo mi death note -comencemos- tomo el lápiz y comienzo a anotar.

Entonces escucho unos golpes en la puerta, era Sofi, la empleada que mi representante, Moggi contrato:

-Señorita Misa, tiene una llamada- dijo con una gran calma, al otro lado de la puerta.

-amm..? vaya y quien es- le contesté sin mucha preocupación, es decir, no es una gran novedad que me busquen a esas horas, algunas veces pienso que el trabajo de modelo me consume, pero no importa, lo que sea por mis fans.

-Dice que es Hideki Ryuga.. estoy segura que ese debe ser el famoso ídolo pop.. vaya señorita tiene suerte- En ese momento, me quede estática, con ese nombre L es decir Ryuzaki se presento, me apresure y abrí la puerta con una gran sonrisa:

-Vaya.. tienes razón Sofi.. Debe de ser el.. Me siento tan alagada- tomo el teléfono -bueno Sofi gracias.. Que tengas una bonita noche-

-Suerte señorita, aproveche ya que el joven Light la tiene tan olvidada- en ese momento mi barriga revoloteó de la rabia, ella, tenía razón, frunzo el seño y cierro la puerta, regresando a mi cama y abriendo la llamada:

-Ryuzaki..?-

-_Vaya Misa.. que sorpresa.. bueno.. no vendría a ser así ya que yo te llame y.. tu.. bueno_..- bien, dos cosas bien extrañas: ¿Ryuaki llamándome? Y además, ¿esa manera de divaga al decir algo? Simplemente se me escapó una risita de lo más inocente.

-vaya Ryuzaki.. Que tierno por acordarte de mí.. Pensé que me tenias olvidada..!-

De pronto para mi curiosidad escuche, algo que me dejo desconcertada, un… ¿Suspiro? -_no Misa.. Todo lo contrario.. Siempre pienso en ti_-

En ese momento me ruboricé.. Algo que no suele pasar a menudo, ya que soy modelo y bueno en mi mundo.. Estoy acostumbrada a esos cumplidos..

-awww... yo también pensé mucho en ti.. los extrañaba demasiado, desde que deje el cuartel no los he visto-

-_de verdad me extrañabas..?-_ escuché que se le corto la respiración, entonces recordé a Ligth, me había dicho que para poder ser felices, debía deshacerme de todo lo que nos estorbaba, y Ryuzaki era principalmente de quien debía hacerlo, el grave problema era su nombre, si.. lo olvide cuando renuncie a la Death note, necesitaba averiguarlo..!

-si Ryzaki.. si te extrañe mucho..- solté una pequeña risita -.. y como están todos por allá..?-

_-si todos están bien.. ya sabes.. aun con lo de la investigación-_

-Vaya.. y Light..?- y entonces.. para mi sorpresa, esa pequeña pregunta hizo que su tono de voz se torne triste..

-_si.. el está muy bien.. Pensé que pasaba contigo-._ MOMENTO! LIGHT SALE DEL CUATEL? En ese momento, las entrañas se me dieron vuelta, no puedo creerlo, y hasta ahora no me ha venido a ver?, así que decidí hablar:

-emm...? entonces Light si está saliendo del cuartel..?-

_-vaya.. creo que lo metí en problemas-_

Supe que estuve siendo imprudente preguntando por Light a la persona que bueno, ridículamente le llegue a gustar.. ummm, y convenientemente es justo aquella persona a la que tengo que desaparecer, así que tome la decisión de deshacerme de el utilizando mis encantos y de la forma más estúpida y ruin.. Utilizando sus sentimientos...

-No para nada.. sabes..? te contare un secreto.. pero espero no se lo digas-

-_claro.. confia en mi_-

-creo.. que ya no siento nada por Light, el me olvida y me rechaza demasiado.. yo también tengo orgullo y debo hacerme respetar no crees..?-

Y él en un tono más alegre -_si Misa.. Tienes razón_-

Asenté la cabeza y me dolía decir todas esas cosas.. pero era un grito desesperado por amor.. necesitaba con desesperación que Light me amara.. y para ello, debía conseguir ese nombre..

-Ryuzaki.. te parece si vamos por una tarta..?- me atreví a preguntárselo, esta vez no fallaría en ello.

-_Misa bueno yo_..- no, no me digas que no.. no me digas que no..

-Entiendo que por la investigación no puedas.. Pero por favor.. Haz el intento.. Anda di que si- casi en un tono suplicante.

-_Bien Misa, me parece bien_- hay siiiii..! lo logre..! lo logre..!

-bien te esperaré en la Universidad, cerca de la cafetería ¿está bien? pero prefiero que nadie lo sepa.. Espero me entiendas-

-_Te refieres a Moggi no es verdad..?-_ no exactamente, me refería a Light..

-emmm.. si.. Justo a el-

-_No te preocupes, pediré a Watari que me lleve y entrare yo solo_-

- entendido.. Entonces.. te veré mañana-

-_si Misa.. hasta mañana_-

Colgué el teléfono, y me sentí la persona más miserable del planeta.. Pobre Ryuzaki.. es demasiado cruel lo que estaba a punto de hacer.. es algo que no tenia perdón.. pero debía hacerlo..


	2. Capitulo (una mañana diferente)

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia (Misa Amane, L, Light Yagami, Rem, Ryuk, Moggi y Watari) son exclusivos del creador del anime-manga Death Note, a excepción de Sofi, a ella la inventé.

**La venganza final (Seguna parte).- una mañana diferente-**

Esa noche no pude dormir.. pensaba en las mil y una maneras por las cuales podía deshacerme de el.. entonces sonó mi despertador.. pues ya le tocó el turno de trabajar a la Segunda Kira, me levante y tome mi computadora, saque mi libreta y entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar:

Rápidamente lo tomo.. era Light, y tan emocionada le conteste:

-Light cariño como estas.. te extraño demasiado..!-

-_Misa..._ _solo 7 victimas confirmadas esta noche..? no estas haciendo bien tu trabajo.. si quieres que te ame sabes bien que tienes que hacer-_

-amor... sabes lo limitada que esta la información en el internet..- por que.. por que tiene que tratar así, estuve esperando su llamada, y apenas la hacer.. oh.. por cierto, -además.. Cierto "pajarito" me dijo que estabas saliendo del cuartel y ni siquiera me has venido a ver..!-

-_MISA.. QUIEN TE DIJO ESO_- susurró -_no juegues conmigo o sabes que yo._.- entonces escuche una voz.. era Rem.. ella estaba en el cuartel junto a Light ese momento

-_cuida tus palabras Light.. por que si lastimas a Misa.. te mato..! la mitad de su vida fue reducida por segunda vez solo para que la amaras.. no permitiré..-_

entonces la llamada se cortó y al poco tiempo me llego un mensaje que decía:

_-Misa, perdón por lo de hace un momento; entiende que esto de no estar juntos me tiene muy mal, solo quiero terminar una vez por todas con todo para volvernos a ver, y gobernar juntos ese nuevo mundo el cual estamos construyendo; asi que.. toma en serio tu trabajo y busca mas información-._

Con lágrimas en los ojos tome la death note y comencé a escribir... intente hacer lo que mas podía ya que al siguiente día tenía una cita.. una cita que podía significar el tener para siempre el corazón de Light.. así que intercale victimas en diferentes tiempos para que Light no sospeche de ello.

Conforme iba amaneciendo mis nervios aumentaban.. me canse de escribir y escondí la death note, entonces llego Ryuk y me miro:

-Vaya Misa, veo que te esfuerzas demasiado- regrese la mirada, no estaba de humor en ese momento.

-y que hay de ti Ryuk..? donde has estado..? es que todo el mundo piensa dejarme sola siempre..?- hice una pausa breve y agache la mirada

-Bueno Misa.. no soy Rem.. además Light también toco un pedazo de papel de la death note y también puede verme-

-pero ahora resulta que yo soy la dueña de esa death note.. y claramente dice que el shinigami que la poseía anteriormente deberá quedarse junto al humano que ahora la posea, así que te pido que este día te quedes en casa y la cuides por mi si..?- estaba harta de tanta cordialidad y sonrisas, toda esta situación comenzaba a pesarme.

-cuando te enfadas das miedo, pero realmente no te es difícil pasar siempre enojada no es verdad..?- toca mi rostro -y entonces que pensabas hacer hoy..?- ese momento atiné a mirarlo y a sonreirle -ganarme el amor de Light-

Tocaron y era Sofi, entonces abrí la puerta mientras Ryuk saltaba de un lado a otro muy feliz.. jajaja.. Llego el desayuno, y en el una manzana muy roja que parecía que la devoraba solo con la mirada.

-Buenos dias señorita Misa..!-

Intente relajarme, y contestarla más feliz, no se merecía mi mal carácter -Sofi..! buenos dias..!- la hago pasar y deja la bandeja sobre una mesa

-Y que tal le fue ayer con el joven Ryuga señorita..? Seguro y le robo el corazón-

Entonces me puse algo nerviosa -si la verdad me agrado mucho.. tiene una voz mas bonita que la de sus canciones y bueno..-

-la verdad.. me pareció una voz diferente.. no será de esos artistas roba talentos..?-

Nos descubrió, completamente nerviosa: -no Sofi.. es algo ridículo, pero sabes..? me agrado demasiado, te pediría que lo mantengas en secreto.. no quiero que Light se entere que un artista está intentando llamar mi atención.. tu sabes cómo es-

-pierda cuidado señorita, será un secreto entre las dos-

Bueno.. confió en Sofi, es una chica muy discreta y antisocial, aunque no lo entiendo.. tal vez su inocencia y sus valores sean los que la hace tan inalcanzable para los hombres.. si le gusta tanto Hideki Ryuga.. bueno al cantante me refiero.. algún día se lo presentare..

sonreí, agradecí y cerré la puerta; hasta voltearme.. aquella deliciosa manzana roja había desaparecido y Ryuk estaba recostado en mi cama muy feliz

-que lastima que fueran tan pequeñas- dijo con una expresión insatisfecha.

Mientras tomo la taza de café -jajaja.. pero bueno estas feliz..-

-entonces vas a salir todo el día y me dejaras aquí encerrado sin manzanas..?-

Misa: -pensé en ello.. en el buró donde está la lamparita, allí te deje un regalo, intenta hacer que te avance todo el día-

Nunca vi a un ser tan feliz y por algo tan insignificante como lo es una manzana, tal vez lo que Light me dijo sea real

_"Este mundo esta podrido"_

Una frase tan pequeña pero con tanto significado; por que no podemos ser felices con lo tanto que nos da la vida..?

Termine de vestirme y cerré bien la puerta, al momento de bajar las gradas me encontré con Moggi: -Buenos dias MisaMisa..!- me puse totalmente nerviosa.

-vaya Moggi..! que tal amaneciste- y le di un beso en la mejilla a lo que se sonrojo

-pues bien Misa, y como así tan madrugadora..?-

-emm.. quede en encontrarme con una amiga, iremos a pasear, así que..- me dispuse a rodearlo pero cuando intente salir corriendo me detuvo.

-Misa, Ryuzaki me pidió que te vigilara, no puedo dejarte salir- si supieras que estoy camino a verlo, solo agaché la cabeza -Entiendo..-

Entonces subi de vuelta a mi habitación y después de media hora mi celular de nuevo sonó:

-_Misa, buenos dias-_ era el.

-Hola Ryuzaki.. como estas-

-_Bien Misa.. aqui_..- susuró -e_sperandote_-

-oh vaya... ya ahoritas salgo.. esperame..-

_-bien..!-_

Colgué la llamada y pensé: Bien.. llegaré, veré su nombre y luego volveré para anotarlo; jumm.. la pregunta es.. por que el me espera con tanto afán..?, tal vez siga sospechando de mi e intente hacer algo.. tengo que ser precavida.

Abrí la ventana y baje por una barandilla que estaba cerca de ella, me apresure y salí por la puerta de servicio, tome un taxi y pedí que me llevaran para la universidad, creo que era el único sitio más discreto para poder verlo, aunque pensándolo, me reconocieron una vez, espero que ahora no lo hagan.


	3. Capítulo ( un camino sin fín)

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia (Misa Amane, L, Light Yagami, Rem, Ryuk, Moggi y Watari) son exclusivos del creador del anime-manga Death Note, a excepción de Sofi, a ella la inventé.

La venganza final (tercera parte)-un camino sin fin

Y allí estaba yo... en un taxi muy nerviosa dirigiéndome a la universidad... repitiéndome a cada momento: "llegare, veré su nombre y volveré a casa".. Fue el viaje más eterno que pude haber hecho.. a excepción de aquel donde el padre de Light intento matarnos.. y si me descubre..? no.. no creo... jajaja... se cómo evitar que lo haga..

Llegamos y al bajar del taxi vi a Watari

-Señorita Amane, el señor Ryuzaki lo espera-

-Vaya Watari.. Que alegría verte... gracias.. Pensé que sería algo discreto- A lo que Watari sonrió -usted lo cito al lugar más concurrido del país-

Bueno, tiene razón, debí haber especificado -de hecho.. Lo cite a la cafetería que está a la vuelta.. no pensé que iba a ser tan indiscreto y entrar a la universidad-

-Nos se preocupe.. el tenía algo desde el principio.. me pidió que le recordara que él es..-

-Hideki Ryuga.. si.. recuerdo que se presentó con ese nombre..-

-Bien señorita.. Con su permiso.. me retiro..- hizo su singular venia

-fue un gusto volverte a ver Watari.. aunque no lo creas.. los extraño mucho...- le di un beso en la mejilla y entre mientras el reía y subía al coche.. siempre simpaticé con el.. es una gran persona... me tuvo mucha paciencia mientras estuve en el cuartel..

Entre y agachaba la mirada.. procure mirar a las paredes... no quería que se dieran en cuenta de la presencia de la gran ídolo Misa Misa.. dando gracias al cielo.. no había mucha gente... pase por el mismo pasillo donde encontré a Light y a Ryuzaki... seguía caminando.. hasta que lo vi.. en el mismo lugar que la primera vez... y si... vi su nombre.. por fin.. lo tengo..! pero bien... intentare actuar normalmente para que no sospechara.. así que me acerque..

-Hideky Ryuga.. como estas..?-

-Misa- es mi idea o esta… algo sonrojado.

-vaya que ha pasado tanto- le di un beso en la mejilla a lo que acento..

-p-ues bien.. vamos a la cafetería.. muero por un pastel-

-si.. igual yo... esta dieta me mata de hambre-

-ahora si te obligare a que comas un pastel.. de verdad.. aquí preparan los mas exquisitos de toda la ciudad-

-pues si mi Sr. Ryuga.. no me negare a probar uno de esos famosos pasteles-

Salimos de la universidad.. aun la situación estaba muy tensa.. estaba algo nerviosa.. y el tan tranquilo.. me miraba de una manera tan extraña.. me miraba de tal manera.. que me hacía sentir culpable de todo..

Llegamos a la cafetería.. pidió dos pasteles de chocolate y café.. jajaja.. en realidad.. fue una experiencia muy agradable.. conversamos de todo.. hasta el punto.. de tocar temas que ni de broma los he de llegar a tocar con Light... muy en el fondo me sentí tan mal por el... su mirada.. delataba que a más de cariño y admiración.. había algo mas... algo que no descubrí hasta el final de esa cita suicida..

-M-Misa-

-si..? Ryuzaki..?- alcé la mirada.

-tu falta de retentiva es absoluta..-

Comencé a reír a lo que me relaje por completo -esta bien Hideki.. que me ibas a decir..?-

-que paso con Light-sonrojado -parecías tan enamorada de el-

Agache la cabeza - yo se que Light no me ama.. el me lo ha dicho tantas veces.. solo finge amarme.. no quiero un amor fijado.. sino uno real-

Para mi sorpresa, me tomo la quijada con un par de dedos y con una mirada tierna me dijo -sin duda lo que me dices tiene mucho sentido- y cuando se acercó me susurro -pero quiero que sepas una cosa- En ese momento, se acercó tanto.. mientras me miraba fijamente.. y sentía su respiración golpeándome los labios, pensé que el me iba.. bueno.. pero solo me susurro-Misa Amane yo.. no te creo nada-

ufff... me sentí ahogada.. nunca había sentido algo así.. me alegro que haya acabado con esta presión.. no se que trama.. me confundió... y además... me hizo sonrojar..

-y por que Ryuza.. que diga Hideki..?-

-Tu mirada lo delata cada vez que hablas de el..- tomo el ultimo sorbo de café -bueno.. ya es muy tarde-

-tienes razon... Mogi debe estar como loco-

-vamos.. te dejo en casa-

-pero que le diremos a Mogi..?-

-pues.. le diré encontré a una señorita divagando por el centro de la ciudad-

en ese momento solo lo abrace.. quería llorar... me dio tanta lastima.. no se merecía el tremendo desaire que le iba a provocar.. pero... si tenía que hacerlo para tener el amor de Light.. pues si.. lo iba a hacer... sin duda tenía que hacerlo..

Subimos al coche, y seguíamos conversando... escuchamos radio e iba cantando las canciones que aparecían.. mientras el reía.. fue un viaje muy entretenido pero tristemente.. qué..? acaso… me sentí triste por qué.. ya llegamos...?

-espero volver a repetirlo Misa-

-seguro que si.. me divertí muchísimo Ryuzaki..-

-nunca te preguntaste mi..- puse mis dedos sobre sus labios.. no quería escucharlo de el.. ya tenía lo que necesitaba.. mi media vida la cambie solo por su nombre.. no quería que fuera en vano...

Mirándolo perdidamente le susurre -Tu nombre..?- sonreí -no.. no me lo digas, es mejor así..-

-Misa..-

me miró fijamente y yo le sonreí.. le di un beso en la frente..

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, que raro… mi barriga… sentí escalofríos -entonces me prometes que volveremos a repetirlo..?-

-lo prometo-

Comenzamos a reír hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que Mogi estaba de pie fuera del coche mirándonos anonadado por el cristal

-Mo-Mo-Mogi..-

Mi mayor miedo era que se lo cuente a Light... me ruborice tanto... y Ryuzaki intervino..

-bien.. encontre..-

-MISA..!- gritó, me abrazo tan fuerte que casi me ahorca -PENSE QUE.. A DONDE TE FUISTE-

-Mogi.. lo siento... fui con mi amiga a pasear, hace mucho que no salgo-

Me despedí de todos y comencé a correr por las gradas... cuando un pensamiento me hizo dudar:

-Ysi el me descubre..? si muere después de haberme visto sospecharan de mi..-

Camine tranquila por el pasillo y llegue a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y tome mi celular para revisar el buzón... era aterrador lo que vi.. 12 llamadas perdidas de Mogi.. pero además de ellas.. 1 de Light... me enloquecí ese momento.. Intente timbrarle luego pero no me contesto.. tal vez haya estado ocupado en ese momento.. le mande un mensaje, di un laaaargo suspiro y me recosté en mi cama... con la mente en blanco.. solo un nombre me daba vueltas: Elle Lawliet.. el nombre de Ryuzaki Ryuga.. su nombre real era Elle Lawliet..

Me quede dormida, cuando desperté ya estaba obscureciendo y antes de la cena tome mi computador para seguir "trabajando", busque una pluma pero mi death note.. mi death note no estaba.. me desespere.. busque a Ryuk pero no tampoco estaba.. que le dire a Light.. no se que decirle...

Desbarate mi habitación buscando la libreta en cuanto mi móvil sonó, era un mensaje de Light diciendo que Ryuk había escondido la libreta en el bosque, que como le deje al cuidado de ella, el la tomo y la dejo allá.. y un sin número de cosas que mejor para que contarles..

Tome mi chaqueta, mi bolso y salí por la ventana, corrí.. ese momento no me importo la dirección pero corrí.. y cuando me canse me deje caer en el suelo.. solo lloraba.. no quería nada mas que llorar.. y una vez cansada de hacerlo, tome el camino a dirección al bosque, rodee la casa; lo que implicaba que tenia que tomar el camino mas largo.. esa noche.. me sentí realmente sola.. me hacia tanta falta la compañía de Rem..


	4. Capítulo(encuentro inesperado)

Nota: Los personajes de esta historia (Misa Amane, L, Light Yagami, Rem, Ryuk, Moggi y Watari) son exclusivos del creador del anime-manga Death Note, a excepción de Sofi, a ella la inventé.

**La Venganza final (cuarta parte)-encuentro inesperado**

Era una noche tranquila, solo yo y la luz tenue de la Luna, cubriéndome en semejante obscuridad, iluminando mi triste agonía; maldito corazón.. ahhhhhg.. cuando termine todo esto le pediré a ese estúpido Shinigami que me lo saque de un tirón.. esto de tener sentimientos me mata, esto de pensar en una persona a la cual no le interesa mi existencia.. mata.

Camine lentamente, con mi cabello suelto y mi capucha cubriéndome por el miedo a ser descubierta, aquel frío y viento solo evidenciaba que pronto comenzaría a llover.. ugg... tengo que recuperar pronto mi libreta..

Llegando a la entrada del bosque, acerté saltando la malla, caminé con pasos muy cortitos; la escasa luz penetraba entre las ramas de los árboles, Dadone una visión casi nula del panorama.. caminando un poco mas allá el sitio donde Light enterró aquella vez su libreta, arremangué mi saco y con mis manos retiré la tierra.. no fue tan malo después de todo.. el olor a tierra húmeda mesclado con un embriagante olor a pino resulto un consuelo para mi triste corazón.. Encontré la cajita con la libreta adentro. Cubrí nuevamente el hueco colocando hojas al rededor evitando a toda costa que parezca que algo sucedió.

Volviendo nuevamente a la salida cuando me percaté de una luz, los guardias debieron darse cuenta de que alguien entró.. -uhg.. demonios..- Nuevamente corrí y me interné en el bosque.

Nuevamente, caminando sin rumbo fijo, con la libreta entre mis brazos, con el seño fruncido totalmente empapada por el aguacero de ese momento, me senti deprimida.. creo que nada mas me faltaba en ese momento, oh.. hasta que tropecé estupidamente con una maldita raiz que me hizo besar el suelo.. -maldición- susurré.. de rodillas abracé nuevamente la libreta y me detuve un minuto a pensar: -que estoy haciendo con mi vida- Light simplemente me esta utilizando, de no ser por el, estuviera tranquila durmiendo en este momento en mi cama, es mas.. no hubiese tenído esa maldita cita con L.. o no hubiese tenído que sufrir ese casi-paro cardiaco cuando su padre hizo semejante melodrama intentando matarnos (hasta salió mejor actor que yo) ummm.. o no me hubiesen encerrado casi un mes con los ojos atados totalmente amarrada con el ligero cuento de un "interrogatorio".. despues de todo.. Rem tenía razon.. buscar a Kira era sinónimo de buscar mi propia muerte.

Contemplando por un buen momento la libreta, decidí algo que nunca en la vida se me hubiese ocurrido.. dejar de amar a mi verdugo.. -ja! como si te resultara tan fácil Amane- hablé para mí misma.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al otro lado del bosque, guarde la libreta por dentro de mi chompa y salté la malla, caminando por el asfalto me tuve que topar con quien menos hubiese querido.. EN MI VIDA...

-Señorita Amane, el Señor Moggi y el Señor Ryuzaki han salido en su búsqueda, que se encuentra haciendo por estos lugares...- vaya.. Watari en el momento menos indicado.. como siempre..

-Ho-Hola Watari.. solo.. Salí a caminar..- lo miré con los ojos casi llorosos, al fin y al cabo, soy una actriz, solo que a diferencia.. esta vez mis lágrimas eran reales -odio estar encerrada en casa.. por qué no me dejan en paz.. es mucho pedirles eso?- solté en llanto, lanzándome a sus brazos, separando mi torso de su cuerpo ya que tenía miedo que se percate del cuaderno.

-Señorita Amane- dijo con un tono paternal -entiendo que se encuentre estrezada por las vueltas que ha dado su vida, pero tiene que intentar reponerse, no puede andar haciendo locuras como esta, escapar de noche de casa es muy difícil para una señorita, y en especial para una chica en su posición.. puede ser víctima de algún ataque secuestro- solo lo miré de reojo recordando a lo que fui sometida cuando me estuvieron interrogando.

Subí al coche, ummm.. el calor inmediatamente envolvió mi cuerpo a medida que me relajaba y apoyaba mi cabeza en la puerta. -Misa, porqué escapaste- lentamente abrí mis ojos y mi corazón sintió temblar ante la presencia del idiota más grande del planeta.. Giré la cabeza y me tope con esos ojos negros.. que me miraban fijamente sin parpadear.-Ryuzaki...- lo solté en un suspiro, ahora si.. puedo decir.. que esto es mucho para mí..

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hola a todos, agradezco la acogida que han dado a esta fanfic, y a todos los Review que me han dado.

Un agradecimiento inmenso a:

El Angel de la Eternidad

isabelita emoxxa

AntoniaCifer

Por todo su apoyo, además… les informo que ya me decidí cuál de los dos terminará feliz con Misa Misa, veo que todos tenemos un gran amor a cierto tipo cabello azabache y ojos negros. Me encanta interactuar con los lectores así que, comentarios y sugerencias siempre estarán bienvenidos.

Oh, por cierto, tengo una pag. En FB donde subo fotos y pequeños escritos sobre nuestra amada Segunda Kira

pages/Misa-Amane/514196535280142

Seguiré con mi otro fanfic y esta semana subiré otras dos más… espero y sean de su agrado.


End file.
